Secrets
by candeys123
Summary: Patricia and Eddie have their own secrets that no one else knows. But what happens when Eddie finds out patricias secret. What will he do? will he share his? Disclaimer: I do not own House of anubis.
1. Chapter 1

Patricia's POV

I can't believe my parents sent me back to school, three days early. I have no one to talk to or hang with apart from Victor. Trudy is here but is never in, or she is always cleaning. So I am by myself. I decided to clean my part of my room. Just make it neater, since I have nothing better to do. I bought this disco ball over the holidays and I bought it especially for my room, because there is a random hook on my side of the room. I took the disco ball out of its box and stood on my bed reaching up trying to catch the hook of the disco ball to the hook on the ceiling. I couldn't reach. So I grabbed a hard plastic container and stood on it on my bed. I could only fit one foot on the container. I still couldn't reach, so I began tip toeing. I started to lose my balance. I knew I was going to fall. I started to fall but was caught, in a bridal hold. I looked up.

"Eddie!" I yelled surprised. I hadn't seen my boyfriend all holidays it was great to see him.

"Yakker nice to see you"

Eddie stood me up and we kissed, and then broke apart.

"Well since you're here slime ball you can help me clean my side of the room, you can start by hanging up my disco ball weasel", I Patricia. Eddie sighed and grabbed the disco ball and hung it up.

"Thanks, now you can make my bed, I'm going to eat a snack", I said before leaving the room.

Eddies POV

It's great to see Patricia again, but I'm not going to make her bed. I'm not whipped, Eddie thought. I lay down on Patricia's messy bed adjusting her pillows when I felt a book. I sat up and removed the pillow revealing the book. It was a small red note book. I immediately picked it up and flicked to a random page. I had found Patricia's diary. I know I shouldn't read it, but what harm can it do. I started reading a random page, I read the date. The entry was made a week ago. I continued to read the page. I finished reading the page and dropped the book in shock, why wouldn't she tell me something so important. How could I not see this of course, all of the symptoms fit!

3rd Person POV

Patricia walked into the room, to find her diary on the ground open and Eddie sitting on her bed. Patricia stopped at the site and dropped the bowl of chips in her hands.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Eddie said in a sulky but serious tone.

Patricia looked down at the ground and sighed before exploding with anger "well maybe Eddie, I didn't want anybody to know, and that I didn't want you to know too Eddie!"

"What about the 'No Secrets' talk you said" shouted Eddie now standing up? Eddie saw a tear escape Patricia's left eye "hey, Patricia, come here. I'm sorry, I wouldn't tell you either". Eddi thought about his one big secret he hadnt told anyone before. Eddie was quickly snapped out of his thoughts by Patricia.

"Eddie, well do you think Depression and anxiety is easy to live with, everyday is a struggle", shouted Patricia, before storming out of the room.

Patricia ran directly to the bathroom, Eddie quickly followed but got stopped by a locked bathroom door. Patricia stopped pacing around the bathroom and took big deep breathes. Okay everything is going to be okay, but if people do find out they will think I'm a mental freak, thought Patricia. Patricia ignored Eddies muffled pleads for forgiveness.

Patricia approached the mirror and put one hand on each side of the basin, she looked down into the basin, then up to the mirror. Her makeup was smudged. She swiftly opened the bathroom cabinet, and grabbed a razor that was hidden beneath the piles of Patricia's things. She rolled up her sleeves on her left arm revealing, hundreds of scars. Come on Patricia don't relapse now, she thought. She started to shake all over.

Eddie started to bag o the door louder and louder, Patricia paid no attention to him, but just focussed on trying to stay calm. She couldn't do it. She ran the razor across her arm. Puddles of blood followed the razor. A whole lot of stress was lifted of her shoulders. She felt so in control. She made three more cuts with a small grin on her face. But the reality all came back to her. What have I done? Patricia sobbed to herself. Patricia thought about all of the pain she had gone. She thought about the first time she cut and how nice it felt to see her emotional pain in a physical form. I'm mid thoughts there was a loud bang and the bathroom door flung open, with Eddie standing there breathing heavily.

**What is going to happen next? Whats going to happen to Patricia? Whats Eddies secret and will Patricia find out?**


	2. Chapter 2

Eddies Pov

She was there tears in her eyes and down her cheeks, blood dripping from her arm, which was also covered in scars.

"Patricia", I asked steadily.

She broke our eye contact and dropped her head and began to cry. I slowly approached her. I stopped when we were about a meter apart.

"Im sorry", I said truthfully. I never knew Patricia was this damaged. "w-what are all the scars from?", I already knew, I just wanted to hear her say it to me.

"They are battle scar", Patricia whispered.

"Who were you battling", I asked, now curious.

"Myself", she managed to say before bursting into tears.

I immediately grabbed her into a hug, she didn't reject it. She just cried into my shirt, while I rubbed her back. Her arm blood was soaking into the back of my shirt, but I didn't mind, she's my girlfriend and she was in need of help.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up", I said now when I know she had stopped crying. She slowly un ravelled her arms from around me. The blood was all over both of her hands and all over her arm.

"I'm so sorry Eddie, I always seem to stuff up" Patricia said, kicking the wall, Making a small dent.

"Whoa easy Patricia, you've lost a lot of blood", I said grabbing her waste and pushing her over to the sink.

"Eddie, really? This is nothing", she said without hesitation, but you could tell she regretted it soon after.

"Well, it's still a lot", I said grabbing her right arm to was it first, but Patricia quickly pulled back, "Hey?, let me wash your arm"

"NO, I can do it", said Patricia sharply

"Patricia you are just going to get blood everywhere", this time I just grabbed her arm and rolled up her sleeve, I was quite surprised by what I saw.

* * *

**Sorry its short, im already working on the next chapter, and its packed with drama! please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

There was a 3 huge scar that was stretched out across her arm; you could see that it had had stitches. Eddie got a two second glimpse at it before Patricia yanked her arm away and pulled her sleeve down. Eddie didn't know what to say. He just couldn't believe the fact that she had to get stitches because she had cut that deep. Once it had soaked in he said.

"What happened there?" not knowing for sure what had happened.

"Doesn't worry about it", mumbled Patricia washing her hands.  
"Patricia you can tell me", said Eddie softly.

Patricia started to shake her head, she was scared of what he would do, but she just had to or he would nag her and nag her "I tried to kill myself okay?" shouted Patricia.

Eddies eyes filled with tears, the thought of his beloved Patricia dead.

"Um when was this" Eddie said with hesitation.

"6 months ago", muttered Patricia looking up into the mirror.

Patricia's flashback.

Patricia you're an ugly mental slut, go die.

I can't take this anymore; I can't go on living like this. There was nothing left to live for. I ran to the bathroom tears down my cheeks my mascara running, my eyes blood shot. The shiny blade called out to me. I grabbed it and didn't think twice no one wanted me here including myself. I lashed out on my arm deeply. Each time I pressed harder forcing the blade to go deeper. The blade fell out of my blood covered hands, and I watched as the world went to a big blur.

End of flashback.

3rd person

"Ah, Joy found me on the bathroom floor", said Patricia now looking over to Eddie with clean hands but blood covered arms.

"Why didn't you tell me you tried to kill yourself", Eddie said tending to Patricia's arms.

"Why would you care, you weren't even my boyfriend then", sulked Patricia.

"I have always cared about you and I always will", said Eddie looking into Patricia's eyes but quickly changing the subject "are you happy now?"

Patricia sighed "this may seem cheesy but it feels like you are the only thing keeping me alive"

"That's not cheesy at all", said eddies mailing before kissing her "well I will be here for you Patricia whenever you need me"

"Same here Slime ball", grinned Patricia feeling a lot better.

"Well, I'm going to go clean myself up, Bye Yacker", Eddie said. His smirk had slowly turned into a frown as he was pulled back into reality and the thought dawned on him should he tell Patricia. He couldn't, he couldn't do it.

"Bye weasel", said Patricia knocking Eddie out of his thoughts

* * *

**Whats going to happen next, what is Eddie hiding, will he tell Patricia. Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Eddies pov.

I feel so sorry for Patricia because of what she has been through, but yet I'm kind of proud of myself, but yet that sounds a bit cocky, I thought as I staggered down the stairs. I just hope she does nothing else stupid. I wandered over to my bedroom and opened my suitcase looking for some clean clothes. I choose green top and black jeans. I peeled of my shirt revealing blue and black bruises from my step father and also a cigarette burn here and there from my mother.

I don't like to admit it but mum has changed she has changed a lot.

Flashback- Eddie at 10 years old.

"Mom, who's this", I said.

"This sweetie is my new boyfriend soon to be husband", said mom smiling.

"I don't like the look of him", I whispered leaning slightly towards his mom.

"ehh, you better watch out", said moms new boyfriend, Thomas.

Thomas gave him a firm slap around the head. I cried in pain as mom and Thomas watched and laughed.

End of flashback.

I got dressed quickly and made sure no bruises were showing. I wanted to tell Patricia especially now after what she told me, but I just couldn't do it. I walked into the lounge to see Patricia sitting there listening to music.

"Yacker, I'm going to go see dad, want to come", I shouted lifting up one headphone.

"no thanks" Patricia yelled back.

I walked slowly pacing myself, dad knows something is going on at home, he just hasn't bothered to look further and I find out the truth, but it could be half my fault I haven't told him.

I saw dad outside school unlocking the door, he was dressed in a dark blue suit with a blue bow tie, and his hair was combed over like always.

"Dad", I shouted

At first he looked confused, but then his eyes met mine.

"Ahh Edison" Mr. Sweet said slowly approaching me.

We hadn't yet figured out the hug or handshake or just speak thing, we just shake hands which is fine by me.

We shoke hands firmly, before carrying on with our conversation.

"You're here early Edison, ready for a new term I expect", said Mr. sweet steadily.

I gave a shaky laugh before saying "yep".

"I expect everything is good at home", Mr Sweet asked as he turned his head down slightly and looked into my eyes.

I didn't answer, this time I was going to tell him the truth. But I couldn't get the words out.

"Edison I said I expect everything is good at home", repeated Mr. sweet.

I couldn't do it, I couldn't think of the words to say it. But I could do one thing I could show him. My hands started to shake as I reach for the bottom seam of my shirt. I slowly lift it up revealing my bruises and burns.

"Edison what are", Mr. sweet started but not finishing seeing the damage of his son.

There was a few seconds of silence, and then I slowly pulled my shirt down.

"Who-who did this Edison", Mr. Sweet demanded.

I paused and thought my answer through carefully, I didn't want mom to get the blame she has been so good to me in the past years, but if I say Thomas, dad would talk to mom and she will basically disown me. I made a simple decision of just saying Thomas.

"Um mom's husband… Thomas", I mumbled looking down ashamed.

"Oh Edison how long has this been going on for?"

"Since I was ten", I half whispered.

"Oh Edison, I am very sorry", said dad sympathetically. This really got on my nerves he always knew something was going on he just didn't want to look further.

"Yea right!" I said now looking him sharply in the eyes.

"Excuse me Edison", dad said warily.

"You heard me, you knew something was going on, but you didn't do a thing about it, as usual", I shouted.

His eyes were teary and his mouth started to tremble.

"Well, I'm going to the police station right now", Mr. Sweet said before turning around and heading towards his car.

"Crap", I said kicking a stone

* * *

**Please review, tell me what you think is going to happen next. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

3rd person.

Patricia sat in lounge listening to her favourite Sick Puppies' song-my world- when Eddie walked in.

"How's Sweetie", Patricia asked, taking her headphones off.

"Not good…now", said Eddie frowning.

"Why?" questioned Patricia abruptly.

"Don't worry", Eddie said.

"Why won't you tell me why", Said Patricia in a whiney voice.  
"Because it's not easy", Eddie said sitting down on the couch.

"Ugh, whatever", said Patricia putting her headphones back on.

Eddie sighed and flicked on the TV. He regretted telling his dad very much so, but he couldn't do anything about it now. Eddie surfed the tv channels finding nothing good too watch, he decided to settle with Sponge bob. Patricia looked up and smirked at eddies tv choice. Eddie gave a small laugh. Patricia glanced at the clock. It read five pm. She quickly reached into her hoodie pocket and grabbed a small round container fill of pills. She quickly placed one in her mouth and heeded of to the kitchen. She didn't bother using a glass to drink her water; instead she bent over and put her head under the tap. This made Eddie laugh.

"What is the yacker", asked Eddie.

"Just pills for my depression and stuff", said Patricia after swallowing

"hm, I have never seen you take them before", replied Eddie.

"Well that's because I take them secretly weasel. Oh and if you tell anyone you will be dead. Got IT!" said Patricia forcefully pointing her finger.

Eddie raised his hands up into the air, and said "I won't you can trust me Patricia always"

Patricia smiled at this statement.

"Come on lets watch a movie", said Eddie.

Patricia and Eddie sat down beside each other on the couch, Patricia was slightly leaning on Eddie, but Eddie didn't mind he actually quite enjoyed. They had pizza for dinner before watching another movie. It was 8 o clock then and Eddie had completely forgotten about his father going to the police about his abuse. Patricia slide in the next movie and sat back down by Eddie. Half way through the movie Patricia fell asleep her head was supported on Eddies shoulder. Eddie was still awake when he notices a small snore come from Patricia. He gave a small chuckle, and was extra careful not to move.

* * *

**I know guys there is no cliff hanger but please keep reading, trust me it gets more exciting. R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

Eddie POV

I peeled my eyes open slowly; my head was rested on the back of the coach. I sat up slowly, suddenly remembering why I was asleep here. Patricia and I had watched a movie or two and feel asleep together. Patricia must have gone up to her bedroom in the night I thought looking for her.

I slowly got up stretching and yawning loudly. I looked at the time for a minute or two letting my eyes focus. 10 am it read. Wow, I thought, that's pretty early for me. I stumbled out of the lounge and looked up at doors to the upstairs hallway. I ran up the stairs loudly. I open the door to the upstairs hallway. As I step in I hear a loud cry.

"Patricia", I choked out.

I took slow quiet steps to her bedroom door. I gave a small knock on her door, with no response I slowly creaked it open. Patricia was sitting on the other side of her bed so I could just see the top of her head.

"Patricia", I question again but louder.

"You need to speak to Trudy, she is in Victors office", Patricia answered quietly.

"What happened? I said ignoring Patricia's last response.

Patricia now stood up, she was a mess. Mascara was running down her face, she was pale and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Just go", she screamed gesturing her hand pointing to the right.

"Patricia, please just", I got cut short by Patricia's crackled voice "Go. Please", her eyes were fresh with tears and she looked like she had had enough.

"Okay", I whispered and let out a sigh.

* * *

**I know it's really sure, I promise the next chapter will be longer. Any what is Patricia going on about, tell me what you think she is going on about. F.R.F(Follow. Review. Favourite)**


	7. Chapter 7

Patricia's POV

Once he had left I walked towards door and clicked it shut, that's when the tears came back. I lent my back up against the door and slide down so I was sitting leaning against it with my knees curled up by my chest. I stared blankly into nothing. I had shutdown. I was so overwhelmed with sadness, I shutdown. This happens from time to time, but this time was different. My family were my anchors, without them Eddie is my only anchor, but since Mr Sweet died in the accident too so he is going to have to go back to America. Just when I thought things were getting better it gets way worse.

I know felt anger, I was angry. I had to lash out. I walked shakily to my draw, I found my blade. I was so angry I didn't think twice. I lashed out five times at my arm, not to shallow and not to deep. I looked up at the roof and smiled, it felt good, really good. Everything was forgotten for a second, but soon after reality washed over me. I looked down at my arm, the bright red blood was dripping onto my pants and onto the floor. "What a fucking mess", I screamed. I broke into tears.

"Everything gone fuck" I shouted loudly "mum, dad, and piper, gone", I was whispering now. "Eddie, you are the one that is keeping me here now", I whispered looking at a picture of us.

* * *

W

**What's going to happen next? what about Eddie?**

**I will post the next chapter if I get2 more reviews. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Eddies POV

I walked silently along the hallway; I really wanted to know what was going on. I had finally reached Victors office door, I gave a small knock.

"Come in", I heard Trudy's voice, but this time it sounded different.

The door crackled as I opened the door. Trudy was busy dusting some of victor's shelves.

"Trudy?"I said quietly

Her eyes were blood shot as though she had been crying "Eddie I have some bad news", Trudy said in a calm voice. Her eyes filled with tears, you could tell she was trying not to cry. I didn't say anything I just let her carry on.

"sweetie, I'm very sorry, but your dad and Patricia's parents and Piper have all been killed in the same car accident", she took a deep breath, I could feel the tears coming "Patricia's family were coming to the school when they hit Eric going away from the school, I have no idea where he was going but he didn't make it". Trudy was now crying. She grabbed a hanky chief out of her pocket and dabbed her eyes. "There's more Eddie, at the end of this term you have to go back to America to live"

One tear drop fell at a time; I slowly fell back against the wall. I let the new pieces of information soak in.

"I'm just going to go", I mumbled to Trudy who was wiping her eyes.

I left the room, quickly and slammed the door. I ran down the stairs to my room and once I was in there with the door shut. I cried. I cried because I didn't even get to know my father. I cried for Patricia. I cried because I know my dad didn't make it to the police station. I cried because I know I have to g back to America for good, back to my abusive home.

I sat in my room for two hours leaning against my cupboard, and then I got a gentle knock on my door. I quickly cleaned myself up. I looked into my wall mirror. I looked awful my hair was a mess and my eyes were blood shot. I wiped my eyes again and again just making them puffier.

"Come in", I said in a crumbled voice.

Patricia was standing there, looking just like me but worse. I stood up immediately and she ran into my open arms.

* * *

**Tell me what you think of the story so far. 4 more reviews fro the next chapter?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I didn't get 4 reviews, but I thought I would just post the next chapter just because I can enjoys. follow, favourite and review! **

* * *

Patricia's POV

Eddies arms felt so secure around, he made it feel as though everything will be okay. With my ear against his chest I could feel his heavy breathing I could feel his heart beating calmly. Eddie started to grip my fresh cuts. He wasn't doing this before and I tried not to wince but I couldn't help it.

"Oh right, sorry", he mumbled seeing my reaction. "Wait that was your other arm"

Eddie had now dropped me out of the hug we once held and he was now talking down to me. I did nothing but looked down ashamed.

"Patricia!" he grabbed my arm and ripped up my sleeve not caring if I was in pain.

"Do you have any self control?" Eddie shouted loudly once seeing the cuts.

I looked Eddie sharply in the eye before leaving the room crying. Now my list had changed on people keeping me alive. There was no one but me, and I hated myself. So I'm not even on that list. My head was so full it was pounding. My breathing got heavier and my heart started to race. I got my hands and put them to my head pulling on my hair. Words cannot describe what is going on in my head. I dropped to the ground out sound eddies room and cried loudly. I was about to explode.


	10. Chapter 10

3rd person

Eddies door crept open just the slightest bit, so one eye could see out the could see Patricia with her knees to her chest sobbing quietly her hands were in fists, you could tell she was angry and almost panicking, Eddie couldn't deal with her right now he walked back to his bed and thought things through before failing into a deep sleep.

Patricia's POV

I ran to my room, wiping my face and my eyes. I grabbed a pen and paper and started writing him a not, I know I could never say any of this to his face.

Dear Eddie

I know I could never say this to your face, but Eddie I really need you.

You are the only person left, that I can trust. This might not mean much to you, but it's like you are the only thing keeping me here

Patricia xx

I folded the note and crept down to Eddie's room, before slipping the note under his door. I immediately had a lot regret but I was thinking about getting it again, but he might have already received it so I quickly ran away I didn't want to see eddies reaction. Once I got to my room I hopped on to my bed and kissed the picture of my family before falling to sleep.

* * *

**How do you think Eddie will react to the note? I will post the next chapter in a week or so. REVIEW PLEASE, THANK-YOU LATERZ**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, i was going to post it yesterday but i decided not to because it was my birthday. but it is here now so enjoy!**

* * *

Eddies POv

I woke up and looked at the time. It was 8 am. I had forgotten about yesterday until it popped back into my mind again. I remember everything in slow motion. Dad was just a memory now and so is Patricia and I probably after I screamed at her. I stumbled out of my bedroom needed to use the bathroom. My eyes caught something on the ground by the door. It looked like a note. I picked it up and read it. I didn't know what to do or say. The words kept circling around in my brain. The stress of the situation was huge. I sat down back on my bed. The need I had to pee was gone now.

I decided to go to see if she was okay. I walked quietly up the stairs. When I got to her bedroom I gave a gentle knock and opened the door slightly she was sitting in the middle of the room with pictures scattered all around her.

From what I could see they were pictures of her family. She never talked much about her family and even when she did she would only say a couple of words about them.

"Patricia?"I questioned

* * *

**Im sorry its really short, i just have a lot of things happening, see you next week!**


End file.
